The Last One Standing
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Yeah, I haven't updated anything in like 500 years, but i'll get to that. For now, here's a story I just randomly wrote, because i've seen The Hunger Games too many times. This is basically Hunger Games: Victorious style, but pretty different, and shorter. Mainly focuses on Jade. Also, Bade. PLEASE REVIEW. (By the way, there was a mistake, Steven has a machine gun, not a dagger)


**Countdown**

"Cat, what do you need to show us?" Tori asked boredly as she followed Cat down several halls.

They were in a part of Hollywood Arts they didn't even know existed.

"How did you find this part of the school anyway?" Jade asked as she glanced around with a confused look.

There were only a couple dim lights down the hallways.

"Remember how I was living up in the attic?" Cat asked.

"Yeah," Robbie replied.

"Well, one night, I was bored, so I came out and wandered around," she shrugged.

"Well, it's kinda creepy," Tori noted.

"I like it," Jade informed them.

"Maybe we should've gotten Beck and Andre to come with us, for just in case there are scary people down here who try to hurt us," Robbie muttered nervously.

"And why do we need them?" Jade retorted.

"Because they're strong. And I thought you'd want Beck to be here," Tori noted.

"I do, but I don't need him to save me…I can take care of myself," she replied.

"Whatever you say," Cat replied.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows and paused for a moment. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Cat opened a door at the end of the final hallway.

They all went in and looked around.

They all looked at Cat with an annoyed look.

"This is the Blackbox theatre," Tori pointed out annoyed.

"I know what it is," Cat replied offended that she'd think otherwise.

"Why did you make us walk through a series of hallways if we could've just gone up the stairs, and went through the door?" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"The long way was more fun," she shrugged.

They all rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Come here," she ordered as she climbed up the ladder.

Jade lightly pushed Tori out of the way and climbed up first, making Tori roll her eyes.

They all followed Cat to the middle of the catwalk, where they had a view of the small theatre.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

"Here," Cat stated as she pointed at what was obviously a camera.

"When did the school install cameras?" Jade questioned.

"Wouldn't they have told us if they did?" Tori added.

"They're everywhere. In every classroom, the rec room, and even the bathrooms," Cat whispered.

"We should talk to Lane about this," Robbie noted.

They all nodded in agreement, and made their way to Lane's office.

…

"The school never authorized any installation of cameras," Lane informed them.

"Well, they're everywhere," Robbie informed him.

"Hmm, I'll go check out, and we'll get them uninstalled, alright?" He asked before giving them a friendly smile.

They all nodded and filed out of his office.

Jade adjusted her bag and walked to her locker.

She opened her locker and started putting books away.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she moved a couple books out of the way and looked at the back of her locker.

There was something small and black stuck to it.

It was a camera lens.

There was a camera in her locker.

She gasped and took a step back.

"You ok?" She heard someone ask from behind her.

She yelled out and spun around quickly.

Beck looked at her with an alarmed look, "Woah…someone's jumpy today," he noted with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not _jumpy_…look," she ordered as she pointed in her locker.

"What is that?" He asked confused.

"It's…it's a camera," she replied before pressing her lips together.

He furrowed his eyebrows and reached in. He tried pulling it off, but it was adhered tightly.

"I think you should stay away from your locker until they get that removed," he instructed as he closed it.

"I needed stuff from in there!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Babe, but it kinda seems like someone may be stalking you," he pointed out.

"Maybe it's just Sinjin," she offered.

"I don't think he'd take it this far. Come on, you can use my locker until then," he offered as he motioned towards his transparent locker.

There other friends were by Tori's locker, seeming distressed about something.

"Did either of you find a camera in your locker?" Tori asked nervously.

"Yeah, I just did," Jade noted.

"Me too," Cat whimpered.

Robbie and Andre agreed as well.

Beck opened his locker and looked in the back. "Damn it," he muttered before closing it.

"What's going on?" Tori asked nervously.

"It's not normal for someone to stalk a large group," Andre pointed out.

"Maybe it's a prank," Robbie suggested.

"Why don't we check other lockers?" Beck offered.

Jade glanced over at a girl looking in her locker.

She went over and glared at her until she backed down and walked off.

Jade looked in, and huffed when she saw no camera.

"No, nothing," she replied, as she closed the locker.

"Alright you guys, who put a camera in my locker, this isn't funny," a familiar face, Ryder Daniels spoke.

"Why would we put a camera in your locker. We don't really like looking at you," Tori retorted.

Jade arched an eyebrow, slightly impressed at the brunette's remark.

"And besides, someone put cameras in our lockers as well," Andre informed him.

"Well, your freak sister had one too," he informed them.

"Trina?" Tori asked.

"How many freak sisters do you have?" Jade retorted as she gaped at Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we didn't do it," she informed Ryder.

"Well, I wanna get to the bottom of this, and if it means hanging out with you losers, then it's worth it," he shrugged.

"How will hanging out with us help anything?" Beck questioned confused.

"So, whenever you guys figure it out, I will too…since you guys will figure out before I do," he explained.

"You're an idiot," Jade retorted.

"You better watch it West," Ryder threatened as he pointed a finger at her.

"I think _you_ better watch it, _Daniels_," Beck replied as he got in between him and Jade, and glared at the boy, only a half an inch taller than he.

Ryder scoffed, "Anyway, why the hell would anyone want to stalk you people?" He questioned.

"How would we know?" Andre replied.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get something to eat, if you find out what's going on, let me know," he ordered before walking off.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Come on, let's just continue on with our day," Tori offered.

"You guys can, we're going to get to the bottom of this," Jade stated determinedly before tugging on Beck's arm, wanting him to go with her.

"I love how you just assumed I would agree," Beck replied as he walked with her.

"I knew you would," she shrugged.

"That's true," he replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I say we head down to the basement," Jade suggested.

"Hollywood Arts doesn't have a basement," Beck replied.

"Yeah it does. Where do you think I go when the janitor's closet is full?" She retorted.

"I thought you just scared people out of it, or went to the one upstairs," he replied.

"No, I go to the basement," she replied as she went to the door that lead to the basement. She opened it and looked down the dark set of stairs.

She reached in her bag and pulled out a flashlight.

"Why do you have a flashlight?" Beck wondered aloud.

"For in case its dark," she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"What else do you keep in there?" He questioned as he tried peeking in.

"Scissors, books, paper, more scissors, flashlight, pepper spray, iPod, phone, makeup, wallet," she started listing as they walked down the stairs.

"Why do girls keep so much crap in their bag?" He asked.

"I don't know, stop asking me questions," she ordered.

They entered a long, dark, foul smelling hallway.

They could hear water dripping every couple seconds.

"Why does it smell like sh—"

"Shhh," Jade ordered, "You'll disturb the rats," she whispered.

"RATS?" Beck shouted as he jumped up and looked around.

Jade laughed hysterically, "You're such a wimp," she replied.

Beck glanced at her and huffed. "Look, there's a door down this hallway," he stated as he turned down another hallway, tugging on her arm so she'd shine the flashlight in his direction.

He opened the door, and found a light switch.

They were both taken aback by the room.

It was clean, smelt nice, and had brand new carpet.

They walked in and looked at the desk with 2 dozen monitors. Each one was connected to a camera, because they recognized each monitor screen as somewhere in their school.

They both glanced at eachother, and then back at the monitors.

"There's my locker," Jade stated as she pointed at one of the monitors.

"There's mine, and every other room in the school," Beck noted.

"Look, only some of the lockers have cameras. Mine, yours, Andre's, Trina's, Tori's, Cat's, Robbie's, Braden's, Meredith's, and Ryder's," Jade pointed out.

"Why is it only us?" Beck wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that this is illegal," she replied as she sat in the chair in front of the desk and grabbed the mouse.

"What're you doing?" Beck questioned.

"Trying to see if I can figure out what creep this computer belongs to," she replied as she went to the files, and clicked on pictures.

They both gasped as they looked at the 1000s of pictures, each of the 10 students, plus 6 other students they recognized.

Steven, Daniel, Gilbert, Hayley, Tara, and Hope.

"Are we being targeted?" Jade asked nervously.

"Something like that," an unfamiliar voice spoke as a video chat popped up.

He was wearing a white plastic hockey mask, and they couldn't see his eyes very well.

Jade swallowed nervously as she stood up and backed up into Beck's arms.

"Congratulations, Beck…Jade…you were 2 among the 16 of the chosen ones," he stated. His voice was obviously altered, making him sound terrifying.

"Chosen ones for what?" Beck asked.

"For my game, on Mourning Island," he replied.

"What?" Jade questioned.

"It's quite simple, really Jade, keep up. The 16 of you will be placed on Mourning Island, and you will each be given a token, your token will provide you with a weapon. That will be the only weapon to get, and god help you if you try to switch weapons. To be the winner, you must be the last man or woman standing," he explained.

"We have to kill eachother?" Jade exclaimed.

"Precisely, only one of you can win. It's the only way off of the island," he informed them.

"I can't kill anyone," Beck replied.

"It's either kill or be killed. And if you let yourself get killed, who's going to protect your precious little girlfriend?" The man retorted.

"My friends wouldn't kill me," Jade pointed out.

"The others might. And for freedom, you'd be surprised at who'd betray you," he informed them.

"We're not doing it, find someone else to play your game," Beck stated as he motioned for Jade to exit the room.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he grumbled.

"Run," Beck ordered, and Jade complied.

They both froze when the flashlight fell, and the light died quickly.

Jade breathed heavily as fear crawled up her spine.

Beck grabbed her hand, "Come, I can see the door," he exclaimed as they started running towards it.

As soon as they approached it, it slammed shut.

Beck released her hand and started banging on the door.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" He screamed as he hit the door with fury and rage.

"Beck," Jade choked out with fear evident in her voice.

Beck slammed his whole body against the door trying to get it open, but it was no use.

"Beck, it's not going to open!" Jade shouted.

He pulled out his phone, no service.

He threw his phone angrily and slammed on the door once more.

"Maybe there's an emergency exit," Jade suggested before they ran the other way down the hallway, using Jade's phone as a light.

"You guys are going to play my game, whether you like it or not," they heard the voice ring.

Jade came to a stop when she felt her airflow becoming constricted.

She tried gasping for air but she couldn't.

"Jade! Wh—what's wrong?" Beck choked out.

She fell to the floor unconscious.

"JADE!" He shouted as he crouched down next to her.

Then, it felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, and he couldn't breathe.

He tried, but couldn't. He felt his lungs burning, begging for oxygen.

Within moments, he fell forward, landing on top of Jade, and everything went black.

…

Jade took a deep breath as she slowly woke up.

She blinked a few times as she slowly stood up.

She looked around and saw all of her friends, plus the others, waking up as well.

As she looked around, she noticed it looked like a darker, abandoned version of the remainder of the battle zone in Battle: Los Angeles.

"Where are we?" Cat whimpered as she stood up.

They all got up and looked around.

"Hello my precious teens," the man in the hockey mask spoke, although they could only hear his voice.

"What's going on? My Daddy will come and save us!" Hope announced.

"You've all been chosen to play my game. All you have to do is eliminate the others on this island, and once everyone else is dead, you will be claimed the winner," the man explained.

"How?" Ryder asked.

"You will each be given a token. Your token will provide you with a weapon. You are not allowed to start killing until you are given the ok. During this free time, you will have time to get away from people, and try not to get killed. If you switch weapons with anyone, you _will_ be killed. The only wait you can obtain someone else's weapon, is if they are dead. Oh, and don't even think of trying to leave the island, you will be killed instantly. The only way you can leave the island, is by winning. Then you'll return home," he continued.

They all looked up a token slowly descended, and stopped in front of each of them.

"Grab it one at a time, starting with Meredith, if anyone else grabs it, you'll regret it," the man ordered.

"I want to see what mine is!" Hope snapped as she grabbed hers.

They all screamed as they watched the 17 year old girl explode into pieces. Covering Steven, Daniel, Hayley, and Tara in her remains.

They all screamed out in disgust and tried wiping themselves off.

"Now, would anyone else like to disobey me?" The voice asked.

Everyone remained silent, all feeling a similar pang of fear.

"Meredith, grab your token," he ordered.

Meredith choked down a sob and grabbed her token.

They watched as the golden token transformed into an AK-47.

"Now leave," he ordered.

Meredith turned around and ran away, trying to find an area to hide.

Next, Gilbert, who was next in line, grabbed his token next.

His token transformed into a taser.

With a simple order, he ran off into the island as well.

Tara got an axe.

Hayley got a shotgun.

Ryder got a pistol.

Braden got a flamethrower.

Steven got a dagger.

Daniel got grenades.

Cat got a cleaver.

Andre got a crossbow.

Robbie got a rifle.

Tori got pepper spray.

Beck and Jade were the only two standing there with their tokens still in front of them.

Beck took a deep breath and grabbed his token.

He watched as it transformed into a switchblade.

"Now leave," the voice ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving her," Beck claimed.

"Leave or I'll blow you into pieces, and make her clean it up," the voice ordered.

"Beck, just go," Jade pleaded.

Beck took a deep breath and ran away.

Jade sighed, realizing she was last, and grabbed her token.

She watched as it transformed into…a human locator.

"What is this?" She exclaimed.

"A human locator. It lets you know where anyone within 20 yards of you is," the voice replied.

"How am I supposed to kill anyone then?" She replied.

"Have fun," the voice replied.

She groaned and ran towards the first building she saw.

She breathed heavily as she looked down at the human locator.

She supposed that she was the green dot, and everyone else were the red dots, since there were 2 red dots.

One was coming up behind her.

She ducked down quickly as a series of bullets were shot in her direction. She rolled, and crawled to the other side of the building.

"Ja-a-a-ade!" Ryder sang as he cocked his gun.

Jade breathed heavily, but silently as she slowly backed up, staying close to the building.

"Where's Beck? I thought he was supposed to protect you," Ryder exclaimed as his voice got louder, meaning he was closer to coming around the counter.

She flinched when she felt a hand clamp itself over her mouth, and dragged her backwards against her kicking and flailing.

A door closed in front of her silently, and someone locked it.

The hand released her.

She breathed heavily as she looked to see that it was Andre.

"Andre!" She breathed.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he gave her hug.

She nodded, "Ryder, he—he tried to kill me," she choked out.

"That's the point, remember?" He pointed out.

"He could've hit me easily though, but I didn't get hit," she explained.

"He missed you on purpose," Andre informed her.

"Why? I thought the point of the game was to—"

"I know. But he hates Beck, and he wants him to suffer. He wants to kill you in front of Beck to make him feel helpless. You're his main target, he wants to find you, and then find Beck," Andre explained.

"How do you know that?" Jade wondered aloud.

"I'm in AP Psychology, remember?" He reminded her.

She nodded, "Where is Beck?" She asked.

"I don't know, I thought he would've waited for you," he stated.

"He must've gone a different way. What about Tori, Robbie, or Cat?" She quizzed.

He shook his head, "Come on, let's go find them, and try not to get killed in the process," he offered as he motioned towards the back door of the building.

As they got up, he glanced at her locator, "That's your weapon?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Laugh all you want, but yeah, this is what I'm stuck with," she muttered.

"No, it could be good. We can keep track of our enemies," he pointed out.

She looked down at it, and saw that Ryder was still out front, and no one was by the back door.

They went through, and Andre kept his crossbow in hand for just in case.

Jade looked at the locator as another red dot came into view as they exited the building.

"Braden," Jade whispered as the shaking boy came into view.

"He has a flamethrower," Andre stated before retrieving a bow.

"No, he didn't do anything! You can't just kill him!" Jade cried out.

"Would you rather have him kill us?" Andre retorted.

Jade swallowed and looked away as the arrow exited the bow, and pierced through the boy, and into the tree behind him.

She looked back as his body fell lifelessly.

He sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Come on, we need to find the others, and find a way off of this goddamn island," Jade stated before she went over to Braden and lifted up the flamethrower.

"Only one of us can get off, remember?" He reminded her.

"So, what? You're going to kill me?" She retorted, clearly offended.

"Of course not, I'd kill myself before killing you," he assured her.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Of course. I'm not killing any of my friends, no matter what," he replied.

"I hate this…I just want to go home," Jade muttered as she kept an eye on the monitor, and everywhere around them.

She furrowed her eyebrows when a red dot appeared behind them.

Jade gasped and spun around, right as Gilbert pressed the taser against Andre's neck.

Jade cringed at the sound, and watched as her friend shook violently before falling to the ground.

She crouched down next to him, and then looked up at Gilbert.

"You just tasered my friend," she stated angrily.

A look of panic came across his face. He started stuttering and backing up.

She watched as his eyes widened, and his attention went towards something behind her.

She looked at the locator and saw a red dot behind them.

She ducked down and hid behind a stony building as Steven shot his machine gun, intended to hit her, but hit Gilbert instead.

She breathed heavily and glanced back at Gilbert as he bled profusely.

He glanced towards her before his heart stopped.

She glanced back out as Steven cocked his gun and aimed at her again.

He wasn't too far away, and Gilbert was really close. When he had fell, his taser had fallen out of his hand, and was closer to her now.

She reached quickly and grabbed it, right as several bullets hit the concrete around her arm.

She fumbled with it frantically before reaching in her hair and pulling out a bobby pin.

She jammed the pin into the switch, leaving the blue volts shimmering in the tool.

She looked back around the corner and threw it right at Steven.

She nearly screamed when she heard a loud electrocuting sound.

She breathed heavily as she slowly looked around the corner.

Steven was lying on the ground, either unconscious, or dead she couldn't tell.

What she did notice was that Andre was gone.

She gaped…he had ditched her!

She looked down and saw the remaining pieces of the locator. It had fallen when she dove to the ground.

She flinched when she heard the voice of the man in the hockey mask.

"_Hello my pretties. It has been a half hour, and 6 of you are already dead,"_ he noted.

Jade's heart raced, she only knew of 4 of them, she had no idea who the other 2 were.

She sat there, praying that Beck wasn't one of them.

"_They are as followed. Braden Winlock. Steven Carson. Gilbert Greene. Hope Quincy. Trina Vega. And Tara Gane,_" the man announced.

She felt her stomach churn at the thought of Trina being murdered. Sure, she annoyed the shit out of her, but she could never dream that she would be dead.

Jade swallowed nervously, she was all alone now.

She stood up and grabbed the taser after pulling the bobby pin out of it.

She attached it to the loop in her jeans, and grabbed Steven's machine gun.

She glanced around, and continued walking, searching for her friends.

…

Hours passed, and the sun was setting.

She had remained hidden from anyone who came near her. Including Meredith, Daniel, Ryder, and Hayley.

She knew she couldn't trust them, so she did her best to avoid them.

She had found Robbie's dead body, which made her sob, violently.

It reminded her the horror of this.

_"Here's your update folks. Only 2 more eliminated, Meredith Monroe, and Robert Shapiro. Keep up the good work you guys," _the voice praised.

Jade had grown extremely tired. She wanted to sleep, more than anything.

But if anyone besides her friends found her while she was sleeping, she'd be dead.

She screamed when a bullet whizzed past her head and hit the building next to her.

She looked at where the bullet had come from as Hayley cocked her gun.

"This is for tricking me and Tara!" She announced as she aimed the gun at her again.

Without thinking, Jade turned, and ran behind a building, and continued running through the ruined city.

Bullets kept on coming her way until she turned around a corner, and grabbed the machine gun.

She held it, ready to shoot.

She breathed heavily and peeked around the corner, right as Hayley got there.

She cried out as the metal end of the gun connected with the side of her head.

She fell to the cement, simultaneously dropping the machine gun, and looked up as she aimed the gun at her.

She held her hand up to where she had hit her, and looked at her now blood covered hand.

"You shouldn't kill someone for tricking you," Jade spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Hayley screamed as she pressed the gun to Jade's chest.

Jade breathed heavily and looked up at the angry brunette.

Her eyes widened as she watched a cleaver emerge through her stomach as she choked on her breath.

She moved out of the way as Hayley fell forward, dead.

She looked up quickly at the tiny, wide eyed redhead, holding the bloody weapon.

"Sh—she was gonna hurt you," Cat choked out, trying to explain herself.

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed as she got up and hugged her friend.

Cat returned her hug, and let her tears fall, "I don't wanna do this anymore," she cried.

"I know, I don't either," Jade agreed.

"But—we're all friends. We can't kill eachother. So, if we kill Daniel or Ryder, we'll _have_ to," she whimpered.

"Now if we all go through the border of the island at the same time," Jade offered cautiously.

"But then we'd all die," Cat choked out.

"I'd rather all of us sacrifice ourselves, than have to live without you guys," she stated honestly.

Cat nodded, "Me too," she agreed.

"Have you seen Beck?" Jade asked hopefully.

"I did earlier. I was with him and Robbie. But then Meredith, and tried hitting Beck, but Robbie jumped in front of him, because he didn't want _you_ to be sad. Then Beck killed Meredith. I was so scared, that I ran away. He called after me, and tried to follow, but I ignored him," she explained.

Jade covered her face in shame and groaned, "No…no…no…" she stared muttering.

"What?" Cat whimpered.

"Robbie sacrificed his life to save Beck, for _me_," she pointed out.

Cat just stared at her, not completely understanding.

"Do you know how much guilt that brings?" She asked.

"It's ok Jade…it was Robbie's choice," Cat reminded her.

"Why didn't you stay with Beck!" She exclaimed angrily as tears threatened to fall.

Cat's eyes widened in surprise and hurt, "What?" She squeaked.

"You heard what I said, you idiot! Why didn't you stay with Beck! Someone could've _killed_ him because you ran off! I _need _him!" She cried as tears poured from her eyes.

"Stop yelling at me! What would you have done if one of your best friends was murdered, and then another one of your best friends killed someone else?" Cat shouted at her.

Jade took a deep breath, "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just angry…and sad…and lonely…" she started listing every emotion she was feeling before she continued crying helplessly.

"Don't worry, the only thing Beck was thinking about was finding you. That's the only thing he was doing while we were with him," Cat informed her.

Jade sniffled, "Really?" She asked, and Cat nodded.

"_Here is your update my children," _the voice spoke.

Jade crossed her fingers and closed her eyes as she listened for names.

"_Wow…no one in the last 3 hours, I'm getting bored you guys. Do something fun,"_ he ordered before his voice went away.

"Come on, we need to sleep for a little bit, we'll find a hiding spot," Cat urged as she pointed towards a building.

Jade glanced around to make sure no one was watching before she followed Cat into the building.

"Lift me up," Cat instructed as they stood under a small door in the ceiling.

"We're sleeping in an attic?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Would you rather sleep where people can find us?" Cat replied.

Jade shrugged and waited as Cat reached down her arms and pulled her up.

…

They only slept for a couple hours, they knew that because when they woke up, it was still dark outside.

They climbed out of the attic, and decided to continue searching for Andre, Tori, and Beck.

They exited the building quietly, and flinched when they heard a familiar voice.

Ryder.

"I know you were with her, Harris," Ryder claimed.

"I was, but now I'm not. What's your point?" Andre retorted.

Jade's eyes widened as they peeked around the corner. Andre was sitting down against a building, and Ryder had his gun pointed at him. Danny, (Cat's EX boyfriend) was also standing there with him.

Jade's heart raced when Andre spotted them, but quickly looked back up at Ryder.

Ryder furrowed his eyebrows and followed his gaze, spotting Jade and Cat.

Ryder chuckled, and pulled the trigger, letting the bullet pierce through Andre's brain.

Cat screamed as their friend fell lifelessly.

"Run," Jade ordered Cat, before she started running.

She didn't make it too far before Ryder sang out her name, making her stop in her tracks.

She breathed heavily as she slowly turned around.

Ryder had his arm wrapped around Cat's neck, and the pistol pressed to her temple.

Jade's eyes widened as she swallowed.

"Let Cat go, I'll do anything, just _please_ don't hurt her," Jade pleaded.

"Jade West pleading and being submissive? I didn't know it was possible," he taunted.

Jade just glared at him, disgusted.

"Unarm yourself," he ordered.

She nodded and grabbed the machine gun, before setting it down and pushing it towards him.

She did the same with the shotgun, and taser before holding up her hands.

"Go and check her," Ryder ordered Daniel.

Jade took a deep breath as Daniel went up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

He wasted no time patting his hands over _every_ part of her body. As much as she wanted to beat the shit out of him, she refrained from doing it, since Cat's life was at stake.

She winced as she felt his mouth near her ear.

"Beck is a lucky man," he whispered before pulling away and rejoining Ryder at his side.

"There, I'm unarmed, let Cat go," she ordered.

"On your knees, bitch," Ryder spat at her subtly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before doing as she was told.

"Let her go," Jade ordered briskly.

"Oh, I'll let her go," Ryder stated with a nod before pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Jade screamed as Cat fell to the ground.

Jade lunged up and tried attacking Ryder, but he backhanded her, sending her back to the ground.

She crawled over to Cat, and sobbed helplessly.

"You knew it was gonna happen at one point," Ryder stated.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it done and over with," Jade muttered, losing all hope and caring.

"Not until we find Beck," he replied.

"Why do you care so much about hurting Beck? Wouldn't actually killing him be more effective?" She asked.

"No, it wouldn't. Because if he's dead, he knows you have a better shot at getting home safely. But if I kill you in front of him, he'll know that he was strong enough to protect you, so he'll die miserable," he explained.

"You prick," Jade spat at him angrily.

Ryder chuckled.

Jade screamed as several bullets were shot into Daniel and he fell forward, dead.

Ryder grabbed onto her and pressed the pistol to her head, "I know that's you Beck!" Ryder called out as he looked around, using her as a shield.

Jade's heart raced as Beck made an appearance.

She had never been happier in her life. He was still alive.

Beck set Meredith's AK-47 down and pushed it towards him, and did the same with Tara's axe.

Jade's eyes widened. Ryder hadn't even ordered him to surrender, but he was.

Jade knew that Beck was smart enough to know that as soon as he surrendered, Ryder would kill her.

"You're _really_ stupid Beck," Ryder informed him.

"Am I?" Beck replied with a cocky grin.

"Surrendering yourself while I still have your pride and joy at gunpoint. Really, Beck, I thought you were smarter than this," Ryder shrugged.

"Go ahead…shoot her," he shrugged.

Both Jade and Ryder looked at him confused.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"While being on this island, I realized only one of us can leave. And between me and her, it should be me. So go ahead, kill her, I don't care," he stated.

Jade felt her heart breaking as tears welled up in her eyes, "You bastard!" She spat at him.

"Oh, whoops, I forgot to surrender my switchblade, here Ryder, catch, and then go ahead and kill her," Beck stated as he tossed the weapon to Ryder.

Jade watched as it came their way. She looked back towards Beck as he motioned for her to come to him.

Ryder held up his hands to catch the blade as Jade ran away from him towards Beck.

Ryder caught the blade and looked towards Beck and Jade.

Jade flinched as Ryder detonated, and his remains flew all over, nearly hitting them.

"You can't obtain someone else's weapon unless they're dead," Beck recited as he looked at Ryder's remains.

Beck hugged onto Jade protectively, "Jade…I didn't mean any of that," he promised her.

"Then why did you say it?" She spat at him angrily.

"I was stalling. If I pleaded for him to let you go, he would've killed you instantly. But if I made it look like I didn't care about you, it made him hesitate," he explained.

She took a deep breath and hugged him again.

"Now what do we do?" Jade asked.

Beck went over and grabbed Ryder's pistol.

"We're the only 2 left," Beck reminded her.

"I know," she replied.

"Only one of us can leave," he pointed out.

"I know," she nodded.

Beck took a deep breath and pressed the end of the gun under his chin.

"NO!" She screamed as she pulled the gun out of his hands.

She tossed it to the side, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself for me," she stated.

"I'm not letting you die either," Beck replied.

Jade pondered it and looked back up at him, "Then we'll both die," she nodded as she looked towards Daniel's bag of grenades.

She went over and retrieved one.

She wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and pressed her lips against his as tears fell from her eyes.

They kissed passionately for what felt like forever, but yet, it wasn't long enough.

"I love you," Beck promised.

"I love you too," she replied.

She pulled out the pin, and held the lever down.

She swallowed nervously before tossing it straight up.

Beck pressed his lips against hers again as the grenade came hurtling back down.

Their last moment together was spent with their lips against eachother's.

It was the perfect way to die.

No one had won the game.

They all died.

But none of them had to live without eachother.

And that was the best victory of all.


End file.
